Manawa, Wisconsin
|population_footnotes = |population_total = 1371 |population_density_km2 = 324.8 |population_density_sq_mi = 841.1 |timezone = Central (CST) |utc_offset = -6 |timezone_DST = CDT |utc_offset_DST = -5 |elevation_footnotes = |elevation_m = 249 |elevation_ft = 817 |coordinates_display = inline,title |coordinates_type = region:US_type:city |latd = 44 |latm = 27 |lats = 38 |latNS = N |longd = 88 |longm = 55 |longs = 9 |longEW = W |postal_code_type = |postal_code = 54949 |area_code = 920 |blank_name = FIPS code |blank_info = 55-48350 |blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = 1568931 |website = |footnotes = }} and WIS 110, this is located on Bridge Street also known as Main Street.]] Manawa is a city in Waupaca County, Wisconsin, United States. The population was 1,371 at the 2010 census. History The area that developed into Manawa was sparsely settled before 1860 and most residents clustered in the area known as Little Wolf, Wisconsin. The city of Manawa grew up south of a sawmill Manawa Chamber of Commerce|url = http://manawachamber.org/manawa/area-history-2|website = manawachamber.org|accessdate = 2015-09-09}} built on the Little Wolf River in 1871 by J. M. and Harley Rounds and Robert Pugmire. The river was bridged in three places by the 1880s, making Manawa a focus of all traffic through the town. The timbered bridge at the sawmill was replaced with a steel truss bridge in 1902. About a mile downstream, the railroad crossed the river on a plate girder bridge, and barely a half-mile below the railroad trestle, the lower bridge, originally built of lumber, was replaced by a three-arch stone bridge in 1902. The city was cradled in the lower crook of the reverse-S made by the river, with the streets of the city laid out in three distinct parts. A northern part in 16 blocks was drawn just south of the sawmill and became the central business district through most of the city's life. A central sliver of eight blocks, a mix of businesses and residences, lay on the south side of the railroad. And to the south, a square of 20 blocks was laid out around the river crossing about a half-mile below the railroad. Although this was the largest part of Manawa to be platted, and appeared to be laid out as the civic center of the city, complete with a town square, it fell into decline, and only in more modern times has begun to grow again. For a short time after the post office opened in 1872, under the postmaster Elbert Scott, the city was known as Elberton. The name Manawa was adopted in 1874. According to local folklore, "Manawa" means "long bow," and was the name of a Native American killed in a duel near the lower river crossing. Geography Manawa is located at (44.460563, -88.919253). According to the United States Census Bureau, the city has a total area of , of which, is land and is water. Demographics |footnote= U.S. Decennial Census }} 2010 census As of the census of 2010, there were 1,371 people, 584 households, and 343 families residing in the city. The population density was . There were 668 housing units at an average density of . The racial makeup of the city was 97.1% White, 0.2% African American, 0.5% Native American, 0.4% Asian, 1.0% from other races, and 0.8% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 2.0% of the population. There were 584 households of which 30.1% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 41.4% were married couples living together, 12.7% had a female householder with no husband present, 4.6% had a male householder with no wife present, and 41.3% were non-families. 36.5% of all households were made up of individuals and 15% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.28 and the average family size was 2.97. The median age in the city was 36.5 years. 24.7% of residents were under the age of 18; 8.5% were between the ages of 18 and 24; 26.5% were from 25 to 44; 24% were from 45 to 64; and 16.1% were 65 years of age or older. The gender makeup of the city was 49.5% male and 50.5% female. 2000 census As of the census of 2000, there were 1,330 people, 530 households, and 324 families residing in the city. The population density was 796.7 people per square mile (307.5/km²). There were 570 housing units at an average density of 341.4 per square mile (131.8/km²). The racial makeup of the city was 99.10% White, 0.08% African American, 0.38% Native American, 0.08% Asian, and 0.38% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 1.35% of the population. There were 530 households out of which 30.9% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 50.2% were married couples living together, 7.0% had a female householder with no husband present, and 38.7% were non-families. 34.2% of all households were made up of individuals and 19.6% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.41 and the average family size was 3.16. In the city, the population was spread out with 27.4% under the age of 18, 6.5% from 18 to 24, 27.6% from 25 to 44, 17.2% from 45 to 64, and 21.4% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 37 years. For every 100 females there were 91.1 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 89.0 males. The median income for a household in the city was $34,500, and the median income for a family was $52,656. Males had a median income of $34,886 versus $22,969 for females. The per capita income for the city was $16,886. About 5.6% of families and 9.8% of the population were below the poverty line, including 12.8% of those under age 18 and 12.6% of those age 65 or over. Education The School District of Manawa, which serves the city of Manawa, at one time operated only rural schools. The district had one rural school for kindergarten in Symco. It was reorganized on October 25, 1982. It now consists of The Elementary School (Pre-School - 6th grade) and Little Wolf Junior-Senior High School (7th - 12th.) A school built on Depot Street in 1920 was added to and remodeled six times. In 1969, following a fire that destroyed part of that school, the Little Wolf High School was built. The school's mascot is a wolf. Sports available in the schools include cross country, football, basketball, wrestling, volleyball, softball, baseball, track, bowling, and golf. Cheerleading is also available, but only for children in third through sixth grade. The pee-wee junior (black & black A), pee-wee (white), and Pop Warner (red) football team (3rd - 6th grade) is called the Manawa Cowboys, while the 7th through 12th grade football team is the Manawa "The Big Bad" Wolves (black and red). The school colors are red, black, and white. Extra curricular activities available in the schools include Drama Club, Student Council, Art Team, Art Club, Quiz Bowl, Forensics, FBLA, NHS, Publications, Marching Band, FFA and FOR Club, There is also a parochial school, St. Paul Lutheran School and Church, which serves preschool through 8th grade. Connected to St. Paul's is a day care center, Little Lambs Child Care. Events Manawa hosts an annual Midwestern Rodeo in July, which consists of a rodeo, Independence Day parade, and four rodeo performances. Notable people * Ed Bruyette, outfielder in Major League Baseball * Alvin A. Handrich, Wisconsin State Assemblyman * Melvin O. Handrich, Medal of Honor * Joseph H. Hardgrove, Wisconsin State Assemblyman * Joseph McCarthy, U.S. Senator, graduated from Little Wolf High School in Manawa. Appleton Public Library-Joseph Raymond McCarthy * Reid F. Murray, U.S. Representative, attended Manawa High School. * Otto L. Olen, Wisconsin State Assemblyman References External links * City of Manawa * Manawa Chamber of Commerce Category:Cities in Wisconsin Category:Cities in Waupaca County, Wisconsin